Cullens vs Volturi
by tvdtwilight101
Summary: Bella is apart of the Volturi guard.Edward and his family challenge the Volturi to war. Will they proceed with the attack? Whose side will Bella choose?If the Cullens win and force all vampires to be vegitarins punisable by death and Bella is a bad vamp.
1. Chapter 1

Cullens vs. Volturi

Prolog

We all know Edward left Bella in new moon. Yet not all know the classified information of the Volturi. When Edward left Bella she was changed into a vampire, a vampire that feeds off of humans, part of the Volturi. The Cullens are fed up and challenge the Volturi to war concerning the vampire royalty throne. Little do they know Bella is part of their enemies. Will they proceed with the attack? Whose side will Bella choose? What if the Cullens do win and banned killing humans, punishable by death, and Bella chooses to eat humans, what will they do?


	2. Chapter 2

ARO'S POV

I stood paceing my throne room. My throne room…sigh. Those nasty Cullens had sent me the letter yesterday.

**Dear Aro and remainding Volturi,**

**We can't stand it anymore!!! Your endangered killing sprees are pissing us off!! So either step down from the throne or we call war. Expect a vist soon but it will not be pleasnet.**

**Hatefully yours ,**

**The Cullen family**

Step down from the throne they must be out of their messed up minds! **A/N Aro calling someone other than himself messed up ** Unfortnatly dearst Carisle I have your sons most prized possession.

'' Mwwhahaha…cough'

My manic laugh came out reflexly. I did not expect the cough that followed. After all the greatest vampire on earth dose not get colds. My daughter Bella, he he, must have heard. Otherwise this situation might have been avoided. **A/N Tempted to stop there**

_**Bella's Pov**_

_I entered to find my Daddy coughing like nuts. He had supported me in my hardest time and I love him. I had just been coming around for lunch mmmmm … lunch. I entered his throne room my eyes shining crimsion red in his mirror. _

"_Daddy to you need some tyeno-" _

_I was cut off by a loud banging. I spun around and was faced with… it could'nt be true… the Cullens._

"_Bella". Edward whimpered._

_His supprised voice seemed to match my confusion._

A/N Thank you to everyone who is reading. Please review!!!! I'll have Edward take you to prom if you do.

**Edward: You don't own me.**

**Me: I may not own you but I own what you do.**

**Edward: you still can't make me.**

**Me: **_Edward goes off to safe Bella from an evil chimmunk _

**Edward: What?!?!**

**Me: Just do it!!!!**

_Edward runs off to go save Bella. _

Please review and just to see if your really reading this include Princess somewhere in your review.

**Next chapter should be up today or tommore and have attempts to make you laugh!! Reviewing makes me type **_faster._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This chapter is dedicated to I'm –a-sweet-angel-baby and sprazinko for being my first reviewers. You guys rock!!! Also a big thanks to anyone who added this story to their favorites or put it on alert.

Bella's pov

If it were possible for me to faint that's where I would be. I'm no longer Edward's blushing, clumsy, soft hearted, girl with terrible lying skills.

" Why Daddy… do our guests seem to have broken the walls to our home?!?!" I said to no one in particular.

"Bella" Edward whimpered again.

"No it's batman you idiot." My reply flowed through my lips.

I saw his hurt expression and with a sigh said "Why are you here Edward." Demtri walked in playing a dramatic tune on his violin. I sent death threats his way. He quickly exited proubly wanting to keep his head. Emmett was on the ground laughing. Edward on the other hand looked grim. All of the Cullens then shared knowing looks. Edward turned towards me and whispered,

" I'm sorry Isabella."

Isabella… what? He only called me by my full name when he was mad at me or did not like a desion he was about to make.

"Why are you guys here."? I repeated backing up. Edward just gave me a grim smile that did not reach his eyes. Suddenly air was rushing past me. Edward had tackled me. I struggled a second later but I was no match for Edward.

"Sssshhhh." He reassured me.

I just layed dumbfounded under his grasp. He had me pinned to a point where we were gazing into each other's eyes. Finally I found my voice, "Obviously this is not a social vist."

Since Edward was busy keeping me pinned to the ground Carlisle steeped forward saying,

"Emmett called war against the Volturi-"

I cut him off. "Dare I ask why?"

Emmett steeped closer to me and said,

"Oh come on sis… you have to understand. They killed Miley Cyrus and I love Party in the U.S.A! Anyone who takes someone with her musical abilities from this world deserves a punch in the face, a dead pony, and WAR!!!"-

"In other words" Carlisle said giving Emmett the are you crazy look "We didn't like their political choices. We believe all vampire should be vegetarians punishable by death".

"Yeah the save Miley Cyrus foundation"- Emmett cut Carlisle's speech first following with Carlisle cutting him off.

"We called war"

His words ringed in my head.

"_Vegetarians punishable by death"_

I would be okay but then I rembered my red eyes and gasped.

A/N First person to review this chapter gets next chapter dedicated to them. Sorry for the wait I rewrote this chapter 5 times and I still don't like it. Next chapter will must likely be up today. It all depends on if I keep this good mood. I keep forgetting to do this:

Me: I own Twilight ha…ha sm

Edward: No you don't

Me: Yes I do what are you going to do about it?

Edward: _dazzle dazzle_

Me: I do not own Twilight. Hey, no fair you dazzled me!!

Edward: It wasn't very fair that I just chased around a chipmunk either.

**Anyway please review!!! If you do Edward will make you a cake!!! If you are reading this please include Angel in your review.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N This chapter is dedicated to Teamjacobemmettjasperpaulalec and twentytawnytigers for reviewing! Yeah it's when you hit the magical green button!

Bella's pov

It tock awhile for me to recover from that comment. Eventually I found my voice in the deep dark corners of my despair.

"Smooth now I'm going to have to watch you guys die". I said going for obnoxious, spoiled brat.

"Then join us we could use you". Edward told me as if that would solve everything between us.

"That's my point Edward USE me". That's what I said aloud but in my head I continued in_ my dreams. _The cullens instantly looked guilty concerning my comment. Edward was a really good actor. I really wish fairytales were real!!! Aro saved me from Edward's reply. He walked into the room, saw me on the ground and screamed like an obsessive fan girl.

"Eeeck, it's so easy to picture you in a ballerina suite Emmett ". Once the bussniess Aro tock over he said,

"GET up Isabella".

I replied with, "I would love to". Once again trying to get Edward off of me. Not that I didn't like the position. I just hated being lied to!!! Epically by backstabbers and Aro proubly had a new assignment for me. That's all I was good for these days.

"Carlisle, maybe we could talk this out"!?!? Aro tried to compromise sounding worried. After all I was the most pivotal Volturi member. Emmett intupted what Carlisle was going to say and latterly shouted,

"YOU killed the fabulous Miley Cyrus, Scooby Doo, and Charlie the unicorn. I loved Scooby's theme song!!! Now I'll never hear "Scooby where are you" again!!! It's your entire fault!!! YOU WILL PAY!!!! With a 1,000,000,000,000 dollar bill, the vampire throne, and your Life!!!

Jasper and Carlisle were now holding Emmett back.

"I'm not sure if they make 1,000,000,000,000 dollar bills"?!?! Aro sounded confused.

"Then make some dumb head". Emmett growled. I'm pretty sure if Aro weren't a vampire he would have had to change his pants.

"Daddy". I screeched, my acting skills now matched Edwards. I then pushed on Edward hard. His arms constricted around me. He doesn't look like a snake but he acts like one!!!

"Bella". He warned.

If I could be panting or crying I would!!!!!!! It seemed like I was on an emotional roller coaster. Hyper… yet sad. Wait an emotional roller coaster. "JASSSPPEERR". I stretched his name out in anger. "Get me off of this emotional roller coaster". Jasper smiled a true southern gentleman. Then said,

"Sorry, Bella Carlisle's orders". He then turned to Alice and her eyes glazed over.

"Bella, sorry it's only going to work this way". Alice truly looked as though she were sorry. I bet she had once been a subject to her husband's talent or in some cases other people's curse. "Jasper YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET PLAYING WITH MY EMOTIONS"!!!!! Then I put on my sweet and innocent smile for all of them. "After all you don't know about my powers yet". They all just looked at me in surprise, jaws hanging open. While Aro smiled like a stalker.

**A/n Please review!!!! It makes me type **_**faster**_**. If it weren't for my two reviewers this chapter would not be up today!!! What are Bella's powers? I have a few ideas…But if you would like to have your say in it include an idea in your review. Which you know you are going to hit that green button! Who can resist an Edward or Emmett baked muffin?**


	5. Chapter 5 getting even and realizing the

CHAPTER 4 GETTING EVEN AND REALIZING THE TRUTH

Bella's pov

Looking at Edward meaningfully I pushed on my shield and sent him flying across the room. Taking my rightful place at Aro's right hand side. I then wrapped my shield around Edward heard his thoughts and blocked his attack. There was no need to let them in on all of my powers so for my final demonstration I made a thunderstorm appear over Rosalie's head messing up her usually perfect hair to all of the guards excitement. Aro and me began laughing viscously. Rosalie growled pouncing at me but I just brushed her aside with my shield like a bug. The Cullens were now the dumbfounded ones.

"Bella… you're different…you're evil". Emmett struggled for words.

That stopped my laughing in it's place. "Emmett…I". It could not be true I could not be…evil?!?!

"See what you do to her". My Father growled. Then my families new and former began to fight.

"No stop". I whispered. I was having a major moment. Edward and the Cullens may not love me but that will never change my feelings for them!!!! In my heart they will always be my family. I had been to caught up in my pride to notice. But now it was like cold water poring on my head. If I continued supporting this war it would only add more to the fire. Which would only create a bigger fire and more work for me. I had to stop this and get out of her fast before the cold water dried; the Volturi had been poisoning me with their wickedness. With one wave of my hand (that's all it tock) I knocked every member of the Volturi aside from myself of course. "You guys can't hurt each other without hurting me" I mumbered. Seven curious, surprised eyes followed my progress to the gray, stone door. They can have the stupid vampire throne!!!!! I turned back around facing them, and warned, " If any of you follow me, I will rip your heads off just like I did to those dolls Miley Cyrus had of herself!!!!! THAT'S right Emmett I'm he one who called for her to be killed!" With one last growl at Edward I left their lives for hopefully all of eternity!

**Three days later**

I was out hunting at the local mall. When a pair of gold eyes flashed into mine.

**ALICE'S POV**

As soon as Bella left us dumbfounded a vision entered my state of mind.

_Vision_

"Alice now that we have the vampire throne we can't go shopping" Jasper told me glee in his eyes.

_Vision_

Bella was standing on a table giving a speech to a bunch of nomadic vampires. "The cullens have took everything from us!!! Even our hunting lifestyles! Let's go give them a pice of our minds on their most precious day the remember Miley Cyrus day"!

_Vision_

My family and Bella's group were fighting in time square, exposing all vampires!!!

Vision

I picked up a newspaper and the headline read world peace!!! Yahhh, but what could be bad about that? Then my eyes caught the subtitle, which read **ONLY TO FIGHT OFF THE VAMPIRES!**

_End of all visions_

I then knew I had to go find Bella!!! She was right power can cause some serious damage!!!!!!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys!!!! I'm sorry for not updating!!! **** This chapter is dedicated to lunaswan for being the first person to review every chapter!!!! Thanks to anyone who may also have reviewed, added this story to their favorites, or put this story on alert!!!!!! I'm going to put questions at the end of each chapter. If you answer one right you get a cookie, if you answer both right you get a cookie and a preview of the next chapter!!! This chapters questions:**

_**In Alice's first vision, why did Jasper look gleefully at her when he told her not to shop even though he knows it makes her happy?**_

_**Who found Bella at the end of her pov?**_

Thanks for reading!!!! I want to know what team everyone's on!!! It will affect the future of this story!! There is a pole on my profile, which will also affect the future of his story!!! Once again thanks!!!!!

**Love, **

**Tvdtwilight101**


	6. Chapter 6

A/n Please read the a/n at the end of the story.

Bella's p.o.v

My eyes searched seeing nothing yet seeing everything. For my suspicions had been confirmed, when I saw little Alice on the ground. Annoyance quickly eclipsed my bewilderment. "I thought I told you not to follow me". The threat flew from my lips like water over stone but then I took in Alice's full appearance and instantly felt guilty. Alice's hair was ruffled out of place as though she had been running in circles on a windy day, her face was crushed with sadness as dry sobs overtook her body, and the most heart breaking thing Alice was in gray sweats, THE Alice was in gray sweats. The automatic urge to be a Mother to the weak engulfed me, as I felt my arms encircle Alice's waist in a bone-crunching hug. "Alice, baby, what's wrong"?

Alice's body trembled, as the sobs came down harder.

"Bella, it's… it's Jasper… and… the rest of my family… they… they".

"Ssshhh". I shushed her., "It's going to be okay, sweetheart". Unfortunately my consulting did not help her, as her dry sobbing had not ceased so I just held her agansit me. People everywhere of all kinds would stop to take in the wondor, of the short pixie like girl. With a growl, I pulled Alice through the mall, past the many, many stores. Hottopic, bath and body works, starbucks, and Bordors. All I knew was I had to get her out of her, I would not allow them to look at my best friend as though she's a freak. I still couldn't help to wondor, _why is she here? _

It took us about three minutes of walking to get to my hotel room. Looking around the room I couldn't help but feel a little smug. The walls were a light blue with plush green carpet. On the walls, there were many paintings, leading to a grand king bed. In the bathroom you would find a huge Jacuzzi tube, big enough for at least three people and through another door there was a grand balcony that overlooked a calm, peaceful beach. I sat Alice down on the bed, putting on my coldfront and said, "Explain".

"Be…Be… Bella"., Alice stuttered. "I had a vision and the family was evil…and you were rebaling against us, and our clans were fighting and... oh, Bella I've missed you"!

Suddenly I felt a smile aflame my face. "Alice, me to, oh me to".

With that I felt the coldest depths of my heart melt, like a popsicule on a warm summer's day. I sat next to her on the bed and we talked for hours, two friends united after many years. For once in my life, life was good, it felt purposeful, everything was complete, but then I heard a knock at the door. I creeped forward ever so slowly, for I didn't hear any breathing. I got into my ready to pounce stance. I flipped open the door, confused to find a folded pice of parcament. It read;

Dearest Isabella,

You have something that belongs to us. We want it back or else.

Love,

The eyes and ears of the universe

Underneath there was a pure red rose the tips dipped in black. Panic consumed me as I shouted, "ALICE".

A/N Hello readers! Sorry for the lack of update but due to a disagrment over my mind over the path of this story I had to take some time to look over things. If you would like to help me with that please P.m. me. Also I need a beta, I would also like to know weither or not you want Jacob in this story? Does anyone know what the rose with the black tips means? Think of a certain phantom friend. I will being updating once a week once summer starts. I'm in major need of help so please review and p.m me. If I get reviews and a p.m The update will be this week. Can I pretty please try for 10 reviews? I know you guys are out there.

Love ya,

TVDTWILIGHT101

P.s Please help.. beta.


End file.
